Obi-Wan Trilogy - Chapter One - The Last Adventure
by Noggins
Summary: The first of a trilogy. The Empire has begun, the Jedi are in ruins but on Tatooine an old Master is preparing for for one final battle to save the future...


Title: The Last Adventure  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@connectfree.co.uk  
  
Category: Between the Trilogies  
  
Summary: One year after Episode III, Obi-Wan Kenobi is now a  
resident of Tatooine. As he begins to settle down alone a new  
threat, or rather the remains of an old, emerges to prevent  
it.  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making any  
money off of thi nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the   
point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's  
complete with this disclaimer.  
  
THE LAST ADVENTURE  
By Jonathan Evans  
  
Owen's words had stung him like a Nesseran Razor Bee. Luke was to  
know nothing about his heritage, know nothing about the Jedi until  
a time that his "uncle" decided. If Owen Lars had his way that would  
be never. Ben understood this. It wasn't as if he wanted Luke to be  
harmed either but it was his duty to become the first of the new  
line of Jedi knights.  
  
He didn't want the new Skywalker to become like his father. More  
machine than man. Twisted and evil. When he first looked into  
Luke's eyes he saw so much of Anakin. The strength, the connection  
to the Force but also the potential for evil. No one else but a  
Jedi, upon looking at a newborn child could see how corrupted it  
could become. He didn't want to believe that would happen to Luke  
but his future was so clouded. He needed the instruction of a Jedi  
Master if he was to avoid the temptation of the Dark Side.  
  
Ben walked through the jundland wastes with a staff in his hand. His  
leg was still recovering after the battle with his former student.  
It would not be long before he was completely healed but the  
muscle still required some work. He had not spent enough time in  
the bacta tank before the great evacuation.  
  
He knew through the Force that a massive purge of the remaining  
Jedi was taking place. Not that there were many. The Clone Wars  
saw to that. He cringed as a sharp pain shot up his leg to the joint.  
He quickly kicked the stone that had caused it and continued walking.  
Owen's farm was not far away and they had a lot to discuss.  
  
***  
  
Upon reaching the homestead, Ben Kenobi almost regretted the journey.  
Nevertheless, he continued walking and got to the door. He was  
greeted by Beru Lars who was holding young Luke Skywalker. At only  
one year old he had the spark of intelligence that many children  
his age lacked. He smiled upon seeing the old man, perhaps out  
of instinct or even memory. He doubted it was the latter. Owen had  
ensured that Ben never got a chance to see the boy.  
  
"I've come to see..." Ben began.  
Beru nodded. "He's out back trying to repair one of the droids."  
"The treadwell?" Ben asked, half smiling.  
Beru nodded.  
"He's never got that thing working properly. I doubt it'll last  
another season."  
Kenobi shrugged. "You can never be sure. Maybe soon you'll have  
an expert mechanic in the family." He touched Luke's cheek and  
he gurgled happily.  
"Well, Owen would appreciate it."  
  
After these formal pleasantaries, Ben relaxed.  
"How are you, Beru?" he asked in a most concerned way.  
"I'm coping. Tatooine wasn't really my idea of a place to settle  
down but I'm coping. At least we have the facilities to keep us  
going."  
"You're luckier than me," the Jedi smiled. "The door on my hut  
isn't working and I'm sure my vaporator's got a mind of its  
own."  
Beru laughed and she was joined by Luke who, although not  
understanding the joke, liked to have a part in the  
conversation too. Ben looked carefully at the boy. "He's grown   
since I last saw him."  
  
"That's 'cause you haven't been here for a long time," a gruff   
voice came from inside the homestead. Owen Lars emerged. His  
once smooth face was now replaced with hard stubble.  
"You've forgotten to shave, brother," Ben noted.  
"Don't get much of a chance around here. I have to start work at  
suns rise until Tatoo II goes down."  
"It's a hard life here, brother, but you're coping admirably,"  
the Jedi said with a tone of envy. Things had not been going  
well for him. He knew life in the Jedi Temple was not easy  
but it was far more comfortable than the harsh climate of Tatooine.  
  
A uneasy silence came across the three now. Owen seemed to have  
that sort of effect on conversation. Luke began to cry so Beru  
took him back inside to change him. Ben looked at his brother.  
"Have you decided yet?" he asked.  
"I don't want to lose Luke, Ben. Beru doesn't want to lose him.  
I understand your aim but..."  
"But what?"  
"But couldn't you train his sister. Surely Bail would be a little  
more understanding. He's known many Jedi in his time."  
Ben shook his head. "Luke is the most powerful of the two. He is  
the one who will bring the Jedi back to their golden age."  
"That's a lot of responsibility for one child," Owen grumbled.  
"I hope you realise that?"  
  
Ben nodded. "I understand, but he is the son of Anakin Skywalker,  
the most powerful Jedi we've ever known. Only his own son could  
defeat him."  
"And what would that do for the boy? How could he face killing  
his own father?"  
"We don't tell him. We tell him his father is dead."  
"I thought you Jedi were supposed to be honest."  
  
Kenobi looked away from his brother. They never looked into each  
others eyes in case they saw the similarities between them.  
  
Suddenly, Kenobi heard a sound that had been unknown to his ears   
for a long time. He dreaded it but knew it all to well. He turned  
to be blinded by the light of the first sun of Tatooine. All he could  
see was a long streak of light about a metre long.  
  
A figure was holding this and it dived down at the Jedi who moved  
to avoid it. Then he saw it for the first time. Dark robed, red  
eyes and a lightsaber. A Dark Jedi. Palpatine's second favourite  
weapon used for destroying Jedi. If he couldn't get the "chosen  
one" to do it, these were his next choice.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi," it said. "You will meet your death now by order  
of Emperor Palpatine and Lord Darth Vader."  
"I do not believe Vader knows of this little strike or else he  
would be here himself."  
"Your insight serve you well, Jedi."  
  
The Dark Jedi lunged at Kenobi again but he moved aside to avoid the  
strike. He had left his own saber back in his hut. He didn't expect  
any of the Sith's little pawns to come here to Tatooine. He used his  
staff to hit his attacker in the stomach before somersaulted out of   
reach.  
  
"Owen!" he called. "Get Beru and the boy away from here."  
"No way, Ben," was the reply. "This is my home and I'm defending it."  
He pulled out a small blaster and fired at the Dark Jedi. It's  
weapon quickly deflected the shot so Owen fired back. This time  
the deflection came back at him and hit him in the chest.  
"Owen!" Ben cried before flying at the evil creature, leg up right.  
The kick sent the Dark Jedi into the wall of the homestead which  
was dug into the ground.  
  
His staff impacted on its head but was soon hacked in two pieces  
by the more powerful lightsaber. Ben moved away looked at Owen. He  
checked if his brother was still breathing then went back on the  
attack.  
  
A quick jump avoided a lower attack from the saber and gave him the  
chance to hit down on the Dark Jedi's neck. Obviously stunned, it  
stagged back and moved its lightsaber down. Ben punched again and  
soon had the upper hand despite the lack of weapon. This status did  
not last long as a quick wrench with the Force propelled the weapon  
into his own grasp.  
  
"Now, my friend, we see if you can fight without this..."  
The Dark Jedi ran passed Ben into the main part of the homestead.  
"Beru! Get Luke away from there!" he called as he ran in. He looked  
around and closed his eyes. The Force lead him to the location of  
the mysterious attacker and found it looking down on Beru who  
was cowering with young Luke Skywalker in her arms.  
  
The Dark Jedi turned to Ben.  
"Well, well, Kenobi. It seems the Force is strong with this one."  
Ben closed his eyes and let the Force guide him as he leapt forward  
and cut off the Dark Jedi's head with one swift swoop. It's body  
fell to the ground in a heap and quickly decomposed into nothing.  
Ben looked at Beru who was still getting over the initial shock.  
  
"It's okay. It's dead..."  
"What - what was it?"  
"One of Palpatine's little warriors on a mission of his own. Do  
not worry. I can be sure that the Emperor knows nothing of this.  
Luke is quite safe."  
  
"That's as may be," Owen said as he walked in, grasping his wound,  
"but I don't want him to even come close to hurting him again."  
"What does that mean, brother?" Ben asked. He never could work  
out what Owen was ever thinking.  
"You're no longer my brother, Kenobi. If it wasn't for your  
foolishness he would not have even found Luke. I never want to  
see him being touched by this Force of yours!"  
"The Force is a part of him. You know that. It is part of his  
destiny."  
"Well, if I have my way, his destiny's changing from this moment  
on."  
  
Ben wanted to protest but knew he couldn't. He would have to try  
again another time. If that ever came about.  
"Then what does this mean for us?"  
"It means," Owen snarled. "That I don't want to see you in my  
home again. Get outta here!"  
Ben nodded in acknowledgement and turned sadly away. Once he was  
out of listening range, Beru looked to her husband.  
"You can't keep them apart forever, Owen," she said. "Ben's right.  
Luke must learn about his past and his future..."  
"I'll have no more of this talk! It's scaring the boy," Owen said  
as he too left the homestead to continue work on his droid.  
  
Beru looked at Luke who had remained calm throughout the entire  
experience. He sucked his thumb quietly and had a look of  
peace in his eyes. How could he ever come close to becoming  
like his father?  
  
THE END 


End file.
